Mako Akabane
Mako Akabane (赤羽 真子 Akabane Mako) ''is one of the protagonists of ''Magical Rainbow Pretty Cure . Information about this character * Name: '''Mako Akabane * '''Age: '''13-14 * '''Height: '''163cm * '''Weight: 45.2kg * 'Birthday: '''April 15th * '''Zodiac: '''Aries * '''Favourite food: '''Eggs * '''Disliked food: '''Plums * '''Hobbies: '''Playing sports, mainly basketball. However she can also swim and play soccer. * '''Favourite colours: '''Red, prefers brighter shades. * '''Blood type: '''O * '''Talents: '''Her strength, her speed, her coordination in sports * '''Weaknesses: '''Academics Appearance Mako has short burgundy hair. She has red eyes. Her casual outfit consists of a scarlet short-sleeved shirt. She wears maroon track pants and white sneakers. Her casual winter outfit consists of the same shirt as described from the outfit above, but it is usually covered by a dark red down jacket. She wears blue jeans and light red boots. Her school uniform consists of a grey blazer with a black shirt. The skirt is the same colour as the blazer. The students are allowed to wear whatever tie they want, and Mako wears a red tie with black stripes. As Cure Lava, her hair turns red and grows longer into a back ponytail. There is a red ribbon on each side of her head. Her earrings are red and shaped like bows. She wears a long red top with frilly sleeves and a dark red bow on it. Her gloves are white with red lining. Her skirt is pale red with small, white frills on the bottom. Her short, red boots have a small dark red bow on each one. Personality She is shown to be a hot-blooded tomboy who is very athletic. Mako is a sports lover and she is in the basketball team at her school. She can play a couple more sports than basketball, but doesn't play them as often. She is very passionate about many things, though mainly sports. However, sports is not the most important thing in the universe to her, though she loves it. Once, with only not more than three seconds of hesitation, she decided to pretend to be ill and skipped a basketball tournament one day to fight. Mako dislikes studying and is very unmotivated about it. She spends about twenty minutes on it when she comes back from school, half of the twenty minutes not doing anything. She nearly had to repeat the year, and she could have if it weren't for Ami tutoring her. But other than that, Mako tries her best in whatever she does and does it with true determination. History Cure Lava Relationships Trivia * Her surname means "red feathers", since Aka (赤 ''aka) means red and Bane (羽 ''Hane) ''means feather. * Her first name means "true child", since Ma (真 ''Shin) ''means true and Ko (子 ''Ko) ''means child. Gallery Screen Shot 2019-09-16 at 4.12.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-16 at 6.41.18 PM.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Crazyanimefangirl Category:Magical Rainbow Pretty Cure character Category:Magical Rainbow Pretty Cure Category:Red Cures